


Tomato

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Vincent walks into a bar...





	Tomato

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt was 'in which vincent orders tomato juice' and yeah... it's silly.
> 
> Originally posted May 5, 2013.

There was something about the silence and the stares that was different from the usual. Normally, the place would quiet down, yes, and a few would people would glance his way, but this was different.

Vincent sipped his drink and watched the bartender go about her routine. Tifa only worked a few days now - she was spending more time on the business side of things.

"Let me know if you want another," she chirped as she bounced by. If Vincent hadn't known better, he'd be sure Tifa had recruited one of Yuffie's relatives. "Or if you want something stronger."

He nodded, again considering the undue attention he'd drawn. while he didn't want anything stronger, Vincent was definitely thinking that ordering tomato juice had been a bad, awkward idea.


End file.
